Diggie's Story
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Diggie shows up on the Rooney doorstep eight months after he left for Australia. Bruised and battered can he explain what happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

It is a cold dark night in the middle of December, the man walks pulling his jacket together to try and stay warm. His eye is swollen shut, his arm could be broken (he's not certain anymore what hurts and what doesn't), and he has no I.D. on him. That was stolen the last time the gang had beat him up. The police were no help. Technically he was supposed to be in Australia. He had been smuggled in a cargo box and spent six weeks at sea. He knew he had to get back to the States to have a chance. He couldn't believe he was going to drag her into it but he knew had no choice. He finally reaches the house and rings the doorbell. Before someone answers he passes out.

Maddie Rooney had spent the last eight months trying to get over the fact that Diggie and her were no longer together. At first it had been really hard. She had devoted almost all her time to sports and it had ruined her friendships and grades. Then she finally accepted it. It had taken a long time and she had shed many tears but Liv had been there the whole time. She finally understood why she had a twin. She finally felt at peace with the situation and wished Diggie well. At least she wanted to wish Diggie well. He hadn't answered his phone in several months and his online status had disappeared as well. She hoped he was having fun and that maybe they could talk when he got back. She was practicing her shooting when she heard someone walk up to the front door and the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Liv yelled at everyone.

Maddie hears the door open and Liv scream. As she rushes to the front she hears her dad calling 911. The next thing she sees is Diggie face down in the doorway. She goes to him and rolls him over. His face is swollen and his nose looks like it's in the wrong direction. His hoodie is filthy and it looks like he hadn't shaved in months.

"What happened?" Maddie whispers.

At the hospital they quickly give Diggie fluids and it is several hours before a doctor comes out to see the Rooney family. As the doctor walks out they all stand up.

"How is he?" Maddie's dad asks.

"He was severely dehydrated and had multiple fractures. There were almost too many bruises to count and his nose was almost to broken to fix. Whatever happened to him happened consistently and with no regard to his health. I'm surprised he is still alive." With that the doctor leaves and the family goes in to see Diggie. As they go in they see that he is hooked up to an IV, his arm is in a cast, and he has a bandage over his nose. He is still unconscious with no sign of waking up any time soon. Maddie walks to his side.

"What happened Diggie?" she says with tears in her eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Were his parents notified?" Liv asks.

Their dad shakes his head, "They couldn't be found. It's like they just disappeared."

Maddie looks up, "Maybe it had something to do with why he just showed up out of the blue. He hasn't answered any of my texts in months and he hasn't been online in months either."

"It's not like Diggie to just drop off the face of the earth," their mom says.

"I want to know what happened," Maddie says sitting down next to him.

"We all do. We all do," Pete says holding his wife's hand.

Running. The sound of gunshots in the air and screams. He trips over a stump and falls flat on his face. As the air refills his lungs he gets right back up and keeps running. If he had known that girl was going to cause the trouble he had been in, he would've avoided her at all costs. He hears footsteps behind him and sees dirt fly up in front of him. He knows the person behind him has the advantage so he ducks behind a rock and waits. He hears the man walk past him and he sneaks up behind. He jumps on his back and tries to force him into the rocks but the man fights back. Soon the two are trading blows back and forth when the man lays a right hand into his nose. Blood starts pouring and the man uses that to his advantage laying Diggie unconscious.

December 3rd,2015

"Ma'am, you need to get some rest," the nurse says to Maddie as Maddie yawns.

"I'm not tired," Maddie tries to say but the nurse give her The Look.

"Maybe some sleep will do me well," Maddie says standing up.

The nurse nods and Maddie leaves the room. She calls Liv to pick her up and sits outside.

Liv picks her up twenty minutes later and Maddie lays down exhausted on the couch. She tries to sleep but can't help her wondering mind. For one, why was Diggie so badly injured? Why hadn't he tried to escape whoever was holding him? Two, why was she so drawn to him again? He broke up with her. She should have every right to hold that against him yet she was so drawn to him. Finally she falls asleep but it's a restless sleep.

As Maddie falls asleep Diggie wakes up. He slowly blinks the light into his eyes and feels an IV tug in his arm. He struggles for a second before realizing he's back in Wisconsin. He hears the beeping of the machines and turns his head. The United States flag waves through his window and he blinks back a few tears. He slowly remembers the events of the night before and panics calling the nurse.

"Look who's finally awake?" a nurse says walking in with a clipboard.

With a raspy voice Diggie answers, "Please get me the police as soon as possible."

"Sir, you need to rest," the nurse says looking around.

"Police. Please." Diggie answers before laying his head back down on his pillow.

Maddie wakes up with a jolt when she hears someone knock on the door. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and opens it. She sees a crowd of men all dressed in black guarding the perimeter.

"What can I help you with?" Maddie says slowly.

"You and your family are now under the custody of the United States Witness Protection ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

 _Maddie wakes up with a jolt when she hears someone knock on the door. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and opens it. She sees a crowd of men all dressed in black guarding the perimeter._

" _What can I help you with?" Maddie says slowly._

" _You and your family are now under the custody of the United States Witness Protection ma'am."_

Maddie stares for a second and then snaps out of it.

"Witness protection?" she asks not believing she is saying it.

"Yes ma'am. We need you and your family to pack up quickly," the agent answers.

The agents step in and take position around the living room.

"Maddie, who was…." Pete stops quickly, "Who are these guys?"

"These are the witness protection agents of the United States Government. We're under witness protection dad," Maddie answers.

"They can't force us to do anything," Pete says angrily.

"Sir, we can show you the evidence or you can get packed and leave. I would choose the second option," the agent says.

Pete realizes the seriousness of the situation and go to round up the rest of the family.

"Is this about Diggie?" Maddie asks the agent.

The man looks down, "I'm afraid I can't divulge that information right now ma'am."

"Okay, then will you be with us the whole time?" Maddie asks trying to get any information.

"Yes, I am in charge of this operation," the man answers back still scanning the house.

"You can call me Maddie. Just a warning, my family is a little….Different," Maddie says smiling slightly.

"Ma'am, Maddie, I've protected the President of the United States. I think I can handle your family."

Maddie laughs, "You've never been around my family. I'm going to go pack."

Maddie leaves just as Liv comes down the stairs in a panic.

"They said I could take only one suitcase!" she shrieks.

"We're going into Witness Protection, not taking a vacation," Maddie answers trying to hide a smile.

"Even on vacation I take like….Three suitcases!" Liv says panicking again.

"Liv, I'm sure that the government will make sure you have whatever clothes you want," Maddie says trying to calm Liv down.

Liv looks at her, "Are you sure?"

Maddie nods, "I'm sure they want to make you happy."

Liv smiles, "I'm sure I can fit what I want into one suitcase then." Liv skips off leaving Maddie to shake her head.

Maddie walks into their room and takes a look around. She sees her sports medals, trophies, and posters. She had always hoped she could be the next player to make an impact in high school, then college, then maybe just maybe professional. She could feel it slip away as packed each item of clothing. She took her runner up medal from the state championship game so she could use it as motivation wherever they ended up going. She finishes up and heads downstairs. The whole family is there and the agent is informing them what's going.

"Your family will be moved to a safe house near the Canadian border. That will be your home for an undetermined time. We thank you for your cooperation," the agent says leaving the house.

"What did he say?" Maddie whispers to Joey.

"He just said that we are being moved and that more will be explained when we get to the safe house."

Maddie nods and the family follows the agent into a black van.

"It will be about four hours to the safe house," the agent says pulling a laptop on his lap.

Diggie is slowly pacing the living room of the house he is in. He knows that the police got his message and he knows Maddie is on the way to this house.

"Sir, you were badly injured. We need you to sit down," a nurse says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"When they get here," he answers back not paying attention.

"That won't be for several hours," the nurse answers.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait," Diggie says not wanting to back down.

"Do I need to list off the injuries you sustained?" she fires back.

Diggie cringes not wanting to hear the injuries but not wanting to back down either.

"Broken arm, broken nose, numerous bruises and contusions, internal bleeding, dehydration."

"Okay, okay," Diggie sits down.

"It's just for your safety sir," the nurse says smiling slightly. "Is she that important?"

Diggie looks up, "Who?"

"The girl you are probably trying to save," the nurse answers.

"How did you know?" Diggie asks slowly.

"I can see it in your eyes. The look that you might have made a mistake and need to correct it."

Diggie nods, "I shouldn't have brought them into the situation. They don't even understand what's going on."

A man in a suit jacket walks in, "Ma'am , could you leave us? Diggie and I need to talk."

The nurse nods and leaves, leaving Diggie alone with the man.

"My name is John Cannon. I work for the United States Government and I'm here to talk about what happened to you in Australia."

Diggie answers, "This might take a while."

John answers, "I've got plenty of time kid."

" _Hey there stranger."_

 _Diggie turns around and a girl probably seventeen or so is looking at him._

" _Hi," he says smiling at her._

" _You're not from around here are you?" she asks Diggie moving closer to him._

" _No I'm not. Is it that obvious?"_

" _You just need a tan and you'll fit right in," she says slightly teasing him._

" _Maybe you can show me the best places to get a tan in?" he asks figuring he might as well know someone._

" _I would love too," she says standing up. "Let's go!"_

"Who was this girl?" John asks writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Melanie Johnson, sister of one of the biggest drug kingpins on the island of Australia."

John puts his pen down and looks up, "Sister of Henry Johnson?"

Diggie nods, "Him. Now you understand why I need your help."

"What else can you tell us," John questions him.

"I can give you known associates, names of cargo ships, sites of drugs drops."

"How soon? I know you want the Rooney family to be here."

"As soon as they get here safe and sound that information is yours."

John nods, "Deal."

Diggie nods and looks out the window hoping he made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

 _Diggie nods, "Now you understand why I need your help."_

" _What else can you tell us," John questions him._

" _I can give you known associates, names of cargo ships, sites of drugs drops."_

" _How soon? I know you want the Rooney family to be here."_

" _As soon as they get here safe and sound that information is yours."_

 _John nods, "Deal."_

 _Diggie nods and looks out the window hoping he made the right choice._

" _Where are we?" Diggie asks looking around the rock face._

" _The Outback mate," Melanie says pulling him around a small outcropping._

" _Why?" Diggie asks again._

" _I think you like me and I like you. My brother isn't too fond of boyfriends so I want you to meet him," Melanie says._

" _It's a little quick isn't it? I mean we just met," Diggie says looking around nervously._

" _You'll be fine," Melanie says grabbing his hand._

Diggie shakes off the memory and hears the front door open. He looks up and the Rooney family is staring at him.

He stands up and says, "Hey guys."

The first one to react is Maddie who runs up to him and punches his uninjured arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Diggie says.

"You couldn't call or text or anything?! She says yelling at him.

"Maddie, I'll explain everything," Diggie says quietly.

Maddie calms down and takes a good look at him. She hadn't realized how tired and worn he looked. Sure she had seen him when he collapsed at their house but he didn't seem this worn.

"Who did this to you?" Maddie whispers.

Diggie forces a sad smile, "You guys get packed and I'll explain everything."

The family all head upstairs and get unpacked quickly wanting to hear Diggie's story. They head back downstairs.

"Now?" Maddie asks him.

Diggie nods, "Now."

" _Melanie, what are you doing here?" A tall man asks her._

" _I wanted you to meet my friend Diggie here. He's from the United States," Melanie says._

 _Diggie puts his hand out, "Nice to meet you sir."_

 _The man ignores him, "You know I said not to bring anyone here. Why did you bring him?"_

" _He might want in," Melanie answers looking right into the man's eyes._

" _Take her away from her," the man says to a woman standing next to him._

 _Diggie sees Melanie leave and the man goes to shake Diggie's hand._

" _Sorry for being rude, I just wanted to get her out of here. My name is Henry Johnson."_

" _Nice to meet you," Diggie says._

" _So you and my sister are friends huh?" he asks Diggie._

" _I met her at a little store back in Sydney and she dragged me out here," Diggie says laughing._

 _Henry smiles, "That's my sister, always into another guy."_

" _Did your sister say something about a job?" Diggie asks._

 _Henry looks around, "Do you really want a job?"_

" _Yes sir," Diggie needed some money and knew this might be the best way to get it._

" _Are you willing to do anything?" Henry says seriously._

" _Depends on what anything means," Diggie jokes trying to lighten the mood._

" _I'm being serious, if you are willing to do just about anything I can get you a job," Henry says._

 _Diggie nods, "I'll listen."_

" _Good, I'm in the import export business," Henry says putting air quotes around business._

" _So you sell illegal goods?" Diggie looks around a little more nervously._

" _I wouldn't say illegal. Just national governments have problems with them being sold inside their borders," Henry says laughing._

" _So illegal?" Diggie presses the issue a little harder._

" _One man's illegality is another man's get rich scheme. I chose the latter," Henry says getting in Diggie's face._

 _Diggie takes a step back, "I can't do that. I can't do anything illegal."_

 _Henry looks down, "I liked you kid."_

 _Diggie turns to run and sees a guard standing right in front of him._

" _My sister seemed like she really liked you. Too bad," Henry makes a motion and the guard picks Diggie up._

" _No! Please!" Diggie says trying to fight off the guard._

" _You know too much already," Henry says._

"They did all this to you just because you wouldn't help them?" Liv says gasping a little.

"I haven't finished the story yet, Diggie says looking down at the ground.

 _Three Months Later:_

" _Diggie, it's so nice to see you," Henry says going to hug Diggie._

" _I'm not happy to see you. I'm happy to see sunlight," Diggie says squinting at the light._

" _That's what happens when you become a valued team member," Henry says._

" _I'm not doing it willingly," Diggie says angrily._

" _Well, you're technically doing it without us forcing you," Henry says trying to reason his way out._

" _By keeping me in the dark all day? Barely feeding me? Yes, willingly. Sure."_

" _Either you are in or you are not. Which is it?" Henry says forcing Diggie to make a decision._

" _I'm in," Diggie says._

Diggie looks up as the whole family gasps.

"You became a drug dealer?" Joey says not believing what he heard.

"Yes, but I kept a contact list and made sure the police found out where the drugs were headed."

"How did you do that?" Maddie says.

" _It was a pleasure doing business gentlemen," Diggie says handing over a box._

" _Here's the money. One hundred thousand in small bills."_

 _Diggie smiles, "Have a pleasant day."_

 _The two men walk off and Diggie writes a note on a piece of paper leaving it near a dumpster._

" _I hope this works," he mutters._

"So you were a double agent?" Parker asks.

"In a way yes. I couldn't control where the drugs went but I could tip the police. Until one day they caught me."

" _How could you betray me!" Henry shouts in Diggie's face as Diggie strains against the chains holding him._

" _I never worked for you," Diggie spits out._

 _Henry punches him hard in the gut. Diggie lets out a violent breathe and struggles again._

" _I gave you a family! I gave you money!" Henry shouts again._

" _My family lives in the United States and I never wanted your money," Diggie yells back._

 _Henry punches him again, "You know what to do to him._

Maddie walks over to him, "They did all this to you?"

Diggie nods, "I didn't see the sun for almost a month. Best I can tell anyway."

"I'm so sorry," Maddie says putting her arm on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I never should have put myself in the situation," Diggie answers with a sad smile.

"What can we do to help?" Liv asks walking up to him.

The rest of the family circles around Diggie.

"When the time comes, and it will. We'll have to fight Johnson," Diggie says with a grimace.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

" _What can we do to help?" Liv asks walking up to him._

 _The rest of the family circles around Diggie._

" _When the time comes, and it will, we'll have to fight Johnson," Diggie says with a grimace._

Maddie hears a yell downstairs and looks up from the book she's reading. She goes back to her reading but she hears another yell and decides to go investigate. As she walks down the stairs, she sees Diggie thrashing around on the couch. She rushes to his side and wakes him up.

"Diggie, hey, you're okay," Maddie says shaking him slightly.

His eyes pop open and he sits up, "Hey." His eyes are wide and his breathing is still ragged.

"What happened?" Maddie questions sitting down next to him.

"Just a bad dream," Diggie shakes his head and wipes his forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maddie asks him.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" he says seriously.

Maddie nods, "Yes."

"Okay, don't say I didn't try to warn you."

 _Diggie looks up squinting against the light._

" _Who's there?" he asks still hanging by his wrists from the ceiling._

 _A group of four men walk in and the light surrounds them. The room is lit up and Diggie can finally see it clearly. It's probably thirty feet by thirty feet. There's a window boarded up and Diggie starts to formulate an escape plan._

" _Get the whip," a man says his voice low._

" _What are you going to do?" Diggie asks a little fear showing through._

" _You won't like it," the man answers._

 _Diggie starts to struggle in the chains and the man laughs, "You'll never be able to get out of those."_

 _Diggie feels a sting in his side, "You won't feel this round. We want you to feel the pain afterward."_

 _The room goes dark as Diggie feels something hit his back._

"They drugged you and then beat you?" Maddie says looking at him in shock.

Diggie nods, "The drugs they used made the pain worse after they were finished."

Maddie just shakes her head, "What decent human being does that?"

Diggie looks straight at her, "They aren't decent human beings. They sell drugs to get people addicted. They use that addiction to make money. They beat the people who work for them. If you stumble on their camp you might as well be dead. They have no mercy."

"Did you see it happen?"

Diggie looks away, "More than I ever care to share."

"You know we're going to have to talk about us right?" Maddie says trying to change the subject.

"I know, and when you are ready, we'll talk," Diggie answers flashing a smile.

"Goodnight." Maddie stands up and goes back upstairs.

Diggie spends the rest of the night tossing and turning.

Early the next morning Maddie wakes up and gets ready for a workout. She hadn't worked in out in three days and she knew if she didn't stay shape she would get lazy. As she heads downstairs she hears someone. She cautiously walks and sees Cannon working at a table.

"Hey," he says not looking up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to Washington," Maddie answers.

"Good morning to you too. I'm already back. Finished up last night," Cannon shoots back.

"How long will you be here?" Maddie questions him.

"Until this matter is resolved, or I get pulled off."

Maddie walks past, "Have a great day Mr. Cannon."

He smirks and she laughs heading outside. She sees two agents chatting in a van, two more on top of the house, and one more near the woods. She begins her run and the van follows her. She stops and turns to them.

"Do you have to follow me?" she says agitated.

"Agent Cannon's orders ma'am," one agent answers back.

"Of course, can you follow further back? You are pushing my pace," Maddie says.

"Ma'am, you were running fifteen miles per hour. We can't hang back."

"Alright," Maddie turns back around and keeps running.

Diggie wakes up and hears the crackle of bacon on a stove. He walks into the kitchen and sees Cannon.

"Hey, did they accept?" Diggie asks him.

"They did. They've wanted this guy for years. You are our best hope," Cannon says not looking up.

"Did they seem hesitant at all?" Diggie presses him.

"Nope, they do want us to move safe house locations in a few weeks."

"Why?" Diggie looks concerned.

"Just trying to keep the bad guys on their toes."

Diggie nods, "Okay."

As Diggie walks off he notices a reflection off the window. It looks like a man with a gun.

"Hands up."

Diggie turns around and Cannon has a gun pointed at him.

"Hands!"

Diggie puts his hands up and Cannon starts to laugh.

"For being a smart kid you couldn't figure this one out could you?"

"Why?" Diggie feels the gun put in his back.

"You know why. Henry would never let you go. You know too much."

"You know what he's doing is wrong. You know that he's evil," Diggie shoots back trying to buy time.

"It's all about the money kid. You have a price on your head."

"So you are willing to sell me out to make some quick cash? What about the other agents?"

"They are all willing to help me. They think they're getting a share."

"Let me guess, you'll kill them too?"

"They'll probably go after each other."

"What about the Rooney family?" Diggie says seeing a van pull up.

"They will be taken as hostages more than likely," Cannon answers seeing the same van.

Just then a helicopter flies overhead and something hits the ceiling.

"We've been compromised!" Cannon screams into his mic.

As soon as he's finished over twenty "agents" flood the house standing by Cannon's side.

"Just surrender," Diggie tries to reason with Cannon.

"No."

"Then the war is started," Diggie says kicking Cannon in the knee and taking his gun.

"Put the gun down!"

Diggie wheels around to see an agent holding Maddie hostage.


	5. Chapter 5

"There's no need for this," Diggie says putting his hands.

"Kid, there's always a reason," Cannon laughs.

Diggie answers, "Cannon, let them go. They have no value to you."

"They do if I don't want to lose my money."

Just then a sound of gunshots and screams fill the air. Diggie and Maddie use the distraction and break themselves free. Diggie quickly shoves Cannon out into the road where he saw two U.S. government vans pull up. He runs over and helps Maddie disarm the guards and tie them up. They run upstairs where Maddie falls to her knees. Diggie almost trips over her and sees why she fell. Her mom, dad, Parker, and Joey are all being taken out with gunshot wounds. The only one who wasn't hurt was Liv.

"What happened?" Diggie asks not speaking to any in particular.

"In the commotion the guards rushed and they got caught in the crossfire," an agent answers.

Diggie walks down the hall putting his heads on top of his head. This could have been avoided if he hadn't gone to their house. He should've stayed away. He hears the helicopters fly away and footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Maddie.

"I….I'm so sorry," he says.

She looks up at him, "Me too."

A new group of agents takes over the protection of the Rooney family. These were the top of the top agents. There would be no bribes taken, no identities given away, no chance of betrayal.

"Maddie Rooney?" A doctor walks up to Maddie.

Maddie looks up, "Yes?"

The doctor looks away for a second, "I….I'm sorry."

Liv breaks down behind her and Maddie feels the tears rush up, "All of them?"

The doctor nods and Maddie breaks down in tears also. Diggie stands up and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he says.

She looks up at him, "Are you okay?"

Diggie looks stunned, "Why are you asking if I'm okay? This is all about you."

Maddie shakes her head, "Not anymore. This isn't whether I'll get to play basketball again. This isn't about getting back to normal. This is personal. This group, this horrible group stole the lives of the people I love. They took you. They beat you for months. They forced you into hiding. They helped take the lives of my own family! This isn't about me anymore. This is about ending Johnson once and for all."

Liv stands up next to her, "I'm in."

The two look at her and she wipes a tear away, "I don't care if I never act again. We end Johnson."

Diggie whispers, "This is what I was hoping to avoid."

The two turn to look at him and Maddie answers, "I'm sorry."

Liv looks at Maddie, "There's one thing we need to do first."

"What's that?" Maddie questions her.

"Bury our parents."  
-

The funeral is two days later. Diggie had been on the phone almost nonstop since the incident. He had tried every contact he knew from Australia, every corner he could look in to find Johnson. Johnson had almost completely disappeared. As he finished his last phone call Maddie walks into his room.

"It's time," she says.

Diggie nods, "You okay Rooney?"

She shakes her head, "I will be."

The government had paid for the funeral and they decided to have it in Stephen's Point. They had told just a few close friends of the family. Diggie and Maddie meet Liv in the front hall. She was dressed in a simple white shirt and black skirt. Maddie was dressed similarly and Diggie had on a black suit jacket and slacks. He positions himself between them.

"Are we ready?" he asks.

The two nod and he says, "Let's go."

They walk out onto the grass surrounding the house and see about twenty people sitting in chairs around the yard. As they head to the front everybody stands up.

"Thank you," Maddie says to the crowd as they walk forward.

The three reach the front and Liv takes a seat with Diggie. Maddie steps up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming. We all appreciate your support."

As Maddie looks through the crowd she starts to feel the tears again. Willow was there sitting near the back. She sees her wave and Maddie makes a small wave back.

Diggie steps up to the podium, "Thank you coming today. It's never easy when someone dies but it's even harder when it's someone who was close to you. The Rooney family has been nothing but friendly and encouraging to me. I just wish I had been able to help."

He steps off and Maddie steps up, "My dad once told me that I couldn't quit. That no matter what the cost I had to keep moving. That was right after I tore my ACL. He wouldn't let me just sit around. Even if I was in pain he kept me moving. It was his way of showing that pain is a part of life. He pushed me to keep up. I'm going to keep moving."

As Maddie sits down Liv runs off with tears running down her face. Maddie makes a move to follow her but Diggie puts a hand on her.

"Let her go. For now," Diggie tells her.

As Liv runs off into the building she hears footsteps behind her. She thinks its Maddie and turns around. She turns around and a middle aged man catches up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Liv nods, "I will be. Who are you?"

"Johnson. We have something we need to talk about."

The funeral finished and the procession led out away from the caskets.

Maddie turns to Diggie, "Where's Liv? She ran off like an hour ago."

Diggie shrugs, "Maybe she's taking it worse than we thought."

Maddie nods, "Probably."

Just then Maddie feels a buzz in her pocket, "It's a text from Liv."

When she opens it her mouth drops, "They have her."

Diggie looks over shoulder at a picture of Liv tied up with Johnson.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

 _Just then Maddie feels a buzz in her pocket, "It's a text from Liv."_

 _When she opens it her mouth drops, "They have her."_

 _Diggie looks over shoulder at a picture of Liv tied up with Johnson._

"How did he get her?" Maddie says quickly.

"He must've been here," Diggie answers scanning the area with his eyes.

"How? The place is tight with security," Maddie answers him.

"He could've paid them off."

Liv struggles against the handcuffs that are around her wrists as Johnson looks on in amusement.

"You won't get out of them," he says casually.

Liv throws a fake smile at him, "Yet you are still watching me. If I wasn't dangerous why would you still be watching me?"

Johnson's smile drops, "You're not as dumb as I thought you were."

Liv smiles this time, "Took you long enough to figure that out."

"For being tied up you sure have a mouth," Johnson answers her.

"For being a major criminal you sure don't know how to stop," Liv fires back.

Johnson laughs, "That's not that bad."

The van screeches to a halt as Johnson stands up.

"Welcome to your ride to the great island of Australia," Johnson motions as a plane comes into view.

"You're taking me to Australia?" Liv asks not believing her eyes.

"One way trip ma'am," he answers.

Two guards open the back of the van and pull Liv out.

"You don't have to do this," she tells Johnson softly.

"On the contrary, I do," he answers as they board the plane.

The ride back to the safe house where Maddie and Diggie are staying is quiet. Diggie is formulating a plan to escape and Maddie is thinking about her sister.

"What happens if she doesn't cooperate?" Maddie blurts out.

Diggie jumps a little, "Then they could lock her up like they did me."

Maddie gulps, "Torture?"

Diggie shakes his head.

The van stops and the back is opened.

"Welcome to your home."

The two step out and they see a small house. As they walk inside they realize it's more spacious than they thought.

"Can we trust them?" Maddie whispers to Diggie.

"Right now we have no choice."

Maddie nods and goes to claim a room. Diggie does the same and they meet up a half hour later. Maddie sits down and Diggie sits across from her.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened after they tortured me." Diggie says.

Maddie nods, "Yes."

 _Diggie regains consciousness and feels a searing pain in his back. He groans as he opens his eyes and sees that the men had left. There isn't enough light to see anything but he knows the window is about ten feet to his right. His next plan is to figure a way out of the handcuffs holding him to the ceiling. His dad (for some odd reason) had taught him how to get out of handcuffs. He silently hits the floor and feels pain shoot up his back. He winces but moves towards the window. He feels wood over the window and makes a fist. As he punches the wood he hears movement outside. He stops for a second then hears the person move on. He finally breaks through and sunlight floods in the room. Diggie blinks for a few seconds and then looks out. The camp had two main areas. The North and South Camps. (Diggie had tried to get them to come up with better names) They hold all prisoners in the South camp because it was closest to The Outback. He was probably a mile from the border. Diggie calculated a plan in his head and made sure nobody was around. He jumped through the window and landing silently on his feet. He takes off running into the wilderness. As he's running he doesn't see a guard tower until it's too late. The tower rings an alarm and it's off to the races._

 _Running. The sound of gunshots in the air and screams. He trips over a stump and falls flat on his face. As the air refills his lungs he gets right back up and keeps running. If he had known that girl was going to cause the trouble he had been in, he would've avoided her at all costs. He hears footsteps behind him and sees dirt fly up in front of him. He knows the person behind him has the advantage so he ducks behind a rock and waits. He hears the man walk past him and he sneaks up behind. He jumps on his back and tries to force him into the rocks but the man fights back. Soon the two are trading blows back and forth when the man lays a right hand into his nose. Blood starts pouring and the man uses that to his advantage laying Diggie unconscious._

"They caught you again?" Maddie asks him.

Diggie nods, "This time they didn't care if I was unconscious or not.

 _Diggie opens his eyes again and sees a man standing there._

" _Please don't hurt me," he groans._

" _I'm here to help."_

" _You're lying, this is just a reason for Johnson to hurt me again," Diggie can barely speak._

" _Kid, do you want out of here?"_

 _Diggie nods and the man says, "Okay, I'm going to uncuff you."_

 _Diggie falls and the man catches him, "Johnson is throwing a party tonight so we have a few minutes."_

" _Why are you helping me?" Diggie asks him as they walk through the front of the building._

" _What Johnson is doing is wrong, I want to end that," the man answers putting Diggie's arm around his shoulder._

" _Do you work for him?" Diggie asks him._

" _Yes, but I've been working as a double agent for three years," he answers._

" _I was a double agent," Diggie tells him._

" _I know, you got the heat off of me."_

 _Diggie looks at him, "You knew and didn't help me?"_

 _The man looks on sadly, "It would've blown everything I've done here."_

 _Diggie starts to move on, "We can argue later. Where are we going?"_

" _I know a man who's been helping me. He owns a cargo boat and we're putting you on it."_

" _So like a free ride?" Diggie asks him._

" _You'll be in a cargo container," the man answers him._

" _I can't do that," Diggie struggles to keep moving._

" _Why not?"_

" _I'm too hurt," Diggie says almost collapsing._

" _There will be food and water in there. They cut holes so you can breathe. You'll be fine."_

" _I won't make it!"_

" _I believe in you."_

 _The two make it to a car and the man helps Diggie into the backseat._

" _Lay low."_

 _Diggie nods and passes out in the backseat. The man jumps in the driver's side and takes off._

"You came all the way back in a cargo container?" Maddie says not believing it almost.

Diggie nods, "It was definitely no vacation."

"Did you ever find out who saved you?"

Diggie shakes his head, "When I woke up I was in the container.

" _Kid, you still alive in there?" Diggie wakes up to a man's voice calling through the walls._

" _Barely. I think."_

" _We're at the shore of California, we need you to act like your one of the crew."_

" _How?"_

" _There's a uniform in there. Keep your head low."_

 _Diggie puts on the uniform stuffing his clothes in a duffel bag._

" _I'm ready."_

 _The front of the container is opened and Diggie squints against the sun._

" _You look horrible," a man with the nametag Steve says._

" _Thanks, I think. I feel even worse than I like," Diggie answers._

" _We have special import export rights here so they won't go there your bag."_

 _Diggie nods, "Thank you."_

" _Just doing my job kid."_

"Two days later I showed up on your doorstep," Diggie finishes.

"Wow, just wow," Maddie answers speechless.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this," Diggie says.

"Don't be," Maddie answers.

"And I'm sorry about how we broke up," Diggie continues.

"I'm not upset about that anymore, "Maddie says.

"You're not?

"Nope, I've forgiven you."

"I was just wondering, sometime maybe you would like to hangout again?" Diggie smiles.

"We're stuck with each other," Maddie jokes.

"Oh, Diggie looks away not getting the joke.

"Of course I would love too," Maddie says.

Diggie smiles, "Thanks."

Maddie answers, "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

" _I was just wondering, sometime maybe you would like to hangout again?" Diggie smiles._

" _We're stuck with each other," Maddie jokes._

" _Oh, Diggie looks away not getting the joke._

" _Of course I would love too," Maddie says._

 _Diggie smiles, "Thanks."_

 _Maddie answers, "Thank you."_

"So when are we going to go get my sister?" Maddie pesters the head agent.

"We? No, it's us. You are not allowed to go," the agent answers.

"C'mon! It's my sister," Maddie tries to argue.

"Ma'am, it may be your sister but you are my charge," the agent sighs.

"Sir, you may be my protector but I know that one way or another I'm going," Maddie says hard headed.

The agent sighs again, "Let me talk to my superiors."

Liv blinks in the darkness as the front door of the building she is being held in is opened.

"Hello?" she calls out.

Just then a man goes flying past her, "Owww." He lands almost on the other side near the wall.

Liv rushes over to him, "Are you okay?"

The man opens his eyes, "I will be."

"Can I help you?" she asks him.

"Just help me sit up."

Liv helps him sit up and he puts his arm on his stomach, "That's going to hurt tomorrow."

"I'm Liv Rooney, what's your name?" Liv says trying to change the subject.

"I'm….Sydney Smith," Sydney answers.

"Well Sydney, why are you in here?" Liv continues looking at his twisted arm.

"I helped someone escape," Sydney winces in pain.

"Who?" Liv says putting the pieces together.

"A kid named Diggie. He had worked here and betrayed Johnson."

"I….met him. He's my sister's ex- boyfriend."

Sydney looks down, "Did they catch him?"

"No. He made it back to us and the government is protecting him."

Sydney smiles slightly, "He won't be caught."

Liv looks over at the wall, "There's a window but it's boarded up pretty heavy."

"For now I just need to rest," Sydney lays back down.

"Then we escape?"

"Then we escape."

"I completely disagree with this sir," the agent says angrily.

Maddie smiles at Diggie, "We got this."

"Yes sir," the agent puts his cell phone down. "You're in."

Diggie hugs Maddie, "When do we leave?"

"We're giving them a week to give Liv up. We're also running intel."

"A week?" Maddie says slowly.

"A week."

Diggie looks, "Am I going to be allowed to go?"

"I don't see why not, you'll probably just have to stay near the back," the agent answers.

"That's something I can agree to," Diggie says.

"We need you to heal up as much as possible," the agent continues.

"I want to get him though."

"I can't guarantee it," the agent answers.

"I'll make sure," Diggie has a look in his eyes that shows he will get Johnson.

Liv wakes Sydney up, "Someone's coming."

The front doors open again and Johnson steps through.

"Well Sydney, I'm sure you had fun," Johnson smirks.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Sydney fires back.

"It can be," Johnson says.

"Why are you here?" Sydney says.

"I'm here for Liv," Johnson answers.

"Why me?" Liv says.

"I want to show you something."

Johnson picks Liv up by the arm and brings her to a building. It's completely white and stretches a mile wide.

"This is the future," Johnson says.

"Completely white? That sounds so boring."

"Not the color, these buildings will be everywhere. They are completely energy efficient."

"Soo, why exactly are you showing me it?" Liv shoots.

"To show you a future you could have, a future at Johnson's Inc."

"You're crazy, Liv says.

"If you don't join me, Sydney will get it a lot worse," Johnson says.

"Diggie was right, you're crazy."

"The world's most famous revolutions were started by crazy people."

"Those crazy people also didn't consider getting people addicted to life changing drugs."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Johnson says his eyes narrowing slightly.

"It is! How many people could have changed the world if your drugs hadn't made it to them?"

"That number doesn't matter. It's in the past."

"It doesn't matter?! We could be talking about the next generation of cancer fighters!"

"Yet it wouldn't have made me money."

"You're disgusting," Liv spits out.

"You're helpless," Johnson says bringing Liv back to the prison building.

One week later:

"When the helicopter sets down we have a half mile to get in," the agent says.

"How far back will the last helicopter be?" Diggie asks him strapping into the helicopter.

"The last helicopter will set down approximately one minute after the first."

"What are the official objectives?" Diggie continues.

"Get Liv, get Johnson, get documents, get out."

"Simple enough," Maddie answers.

"We'll see," the agent answers.

Almost three hours later the airplane lands and the three board a helicopter.

"It's thirty minutes to the Johnson compound," the agent says.

"Thirty minutes," Diggie repeats sitting down.

Maddie sits down next to Diggie, "What are you thinking?"

Diggie sighs, "I'm thinking that for two months I thought of getting revenge. And its time."

"Are you not sure you want to do it?" Maddie says.

"I'm sure I want to, I'm just not sure if I'm ready."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this whole thing has been about revenge. And it's almost over. What do I do from there?"

"You live your life knowing that you made a difference," Maddie answers him.

"Thanks," Diggie smiles.

Liv hears a helicopter fly over and shouts from outside the building.

"Get up," she yells at Sydney.

Sydney stands up and hears the helicopters also, "Your friends came for us."

Liv starts pounding on the door when Sydney gets her to stop, "Nobody can hear us right now."

"When will they?"

"When one side has won."

The helicopter lands with Diggie, Maddie, and who Diggie learned was called Jim.

"The main group is ahead of us. They have a head start. We're their backup," Jim says.

"The main prison complex is in the South Camp. That's where they have Liv," Diggie says.

Jim nods," Groups Alpha one and two are headed that way. We'll follow."

The three head south keeping low to the ground when they see the prison building.

"That's it!" Diggie yells pointing at the building.

The three head toward it and reach the front.

"Liv!" Maddie yells.

She hears a muffled yell and realizes its Liv.

"It's her!"

As they go to break the door down they hear a voice behind them:

"Well well, Diggie. Great job. One problem, I have the guns."

They turn around to see Johnson with a bomb detonator in his hands.

 **AN: Thanks to my beta Bethany Tucker**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

 _She hears a muffled yell and realizes its Liv._

" _It's her!"_

 _As they go to break the door down they hear a voice behind them:_

" _Well well, Diggie. Great job. One problem, I have the guns."_

 _They turn around to see Johnson with a bomb detonator in his hands._

"Hey no need for that," Diggie says putting his hands up.

"You were always the coward, who are those people in there to you?" Johnson says.

"One of them is my one of my friends and the other one is innocent," Diggie answers.

"Not so innocent, he helped you escape," Johnson says.

Diggie looks at him wide eyed and realizes Johnson isn't lying.

"So know, how can you help me and then I can help you?" Johnson says smiling sinisterly.

"There's no negotiating," Maddie says frustrated with how the mission is turning out.

"There is, you see this detonator? It has enough explosives to take out that building," Johnson smiles.

"You'll die too," Diggie says slowly.

"Better than rotting in prison," Johnson says his smile fading.

Diggie realizes that even if he "helps" Johnson, he'll still blow the building.

"Maddie, Jim, get out of here," Diggie says looking back.

"No way!" Maddie tries to argue.

"Maddie! Do it, this time, trust me," Diggie yells back.

"I can't leave you," Jim says.

"This time you can. I'll help Johnson," Diggie says.

"Diggie!" Maddie yells.

"Go!" he yells back.

Maddie and Jim take off leaving Diggie and Johnson.

"So it finally came down to the two of us," Johnson says.

"You knew it would end. The world is looking for you. They will get you," Diggie says angrily.

"They won't catch me. I've been in hiding for years. I have my tricks," Johnson says just as angry.

Suddenly everything slows down and Diggie sees Johnson start to rush him, Diggie throws his gun down and the battle begins. At first Diggie has the advantage with quick punches. Johnson has a hard time defending himself. Eventually though Diggie starts to wear down and Johnson takes the advantage. The two trade blows back and forth.

"Give it up," Johnson says blocking a punch.

"Never," Diggie fights back.

An explosion overhead knocks both of them off their feet and Diggie gets up first.

"It's over," Diggie says.

"It's never over," Johnson says grimacing in pain.

Diggie starts over to Johnson and lays him back down with a punch. He gets on top of him and starts to punch him.

"This is for the people you hurt!" he yells.

"This one is for Maddie's family!"

Diggie feels a pair of arms wrap around him, "Diggie stop!" Maddie yells.

"He hurt me!" Diggie says feeling tears well up.

"That doesn't mean you have to hurt him back," Maddie says softer.

"He hurt you!" Diggie almost screams.

"That doesn't mean I have to hurt him back," Maddie says.

Diggie stands up and rolls Johnson on his back handcuffing him, "Henry Johnson, you are under arrest. Murder, attempted murder, and drug trafficking."

"In today's news, multi billionaire and crime leader Henry Johnson was captured today. Sources say a major operation was launched in The Outback of Australia. Over one hundred billion dollars of heroine was captured making this the largest drug bust in recorded history," Diggie shuts off the T.V.

"What hero?" Maddie says sitting down to him, "Don't like the attention?"

"It's not that, it's just, everything is over," Diggie says.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Maddie asks him.

"It is, I just don't know what to do with my life now," Diggie admits.

"Heal, move on," Maddie says simply.

"Easier said than done," Diggie sighs.

"Hey, you saved countless lives today," Maddie says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, thanks for being there. I didn't mean to yell at you," Diggie apologizes.

"I understand, it was in the moment," Maddie forgives him.

"When's Liv coming back?" Diggie asks her.

"She said in a few minutes," Maddie answers him.

"Then we should talk, about us. About the future," Diggie says his voice turning serious.

"What about us?" Maddie says slowly.

Diggie puts his hand on top of hers, "When I left almost nine months ago, I made a mistake. I told you we should break up. Yet the only thing I could think of was you. Then, last month I show up out of nowhere. You follow me. You made one of the biggest sacrifices anyone could ask. All for me. I was just thinking, maybe, just maybe you would want to go out with me again?"

Maddie grasps his hand, "Of course."

Diggie smiles, "Thank you so much."

They lean in and just then Liv walks in, "That was so cute!"

Maddie stands up, "Liv!" They run to each other and hug, "Are you okay?"

"I'm in perfect health," she answers.

"What took so long?" Maddie asks.

"I had to make sure Sydney was alright," Liv answers letting go of Maddie.

"Sydney?" Maddie looks at her.

"He and I were in that building together. He was the one who helped Diggie escape," Liv says.

Diggie stands up, "Is he okay?"

Liv smiles and says, "He is fine. There are keeping him overnight for observation."

Diggie relaxes, "I'm glad."

Liv hugs him and the three sit down on the little couch that's next to them.

Diggie puts his arm and Maddie as they sit down.

"Let me guess, back together?" Liv practically squeals.

Maddie nods, "Finally back together."

Liv hugs her again, "Yay!"

Maddie smiles, "I know this is kind of a day for celebration but on a more serious note. I think we should do something for mom, dad, Joey, and Parker.

Liv answers, "I like that, but what?"

"A simple gathering, just us," Diggie says.

"We go and pay our respects. We got the ending we needed," Liv says.

"We also have to figure out how we are going to live back in Stephen's Point," Maddie says.

"We have no parents to take care of us," Liv says sadly.

"We survived the worst drug dealer in history. Living should be the easy thing," Diggie jokes.

"And we have each other," Maddie says.

The three stand up and get together in a hug, "Thank you so much," Diggie says.

The next few months go by slowly for the three friends. They spend as much time together as they can. Diggie and Maddie get as close as can be and Liv finds comfort in knowing that she helped someone. The nightmares reoccur. Sometimes it's being beaten; sometimes it's seeing their loved ones dead. When they happen, they know that someone is waiting to hold them.

"Hey Diggie," Maddie whispers.

"Hey, you okay?" Diggie whispers sleepily.

"I had one of those nightmares," she says sadly.

"C'mon," Diggie pats the bed and Maddie climbs in with him.

"You have nothing to worry about," Diggie says putting his arms around Maddie.

"I wanted to make sure," Maddie says.

"You have nothing ever to worry about," Diggie says again.

"That's why I came here," Maddie says smiling and cuddling up next to him. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously:_

" _In today's news, multi billionaire and crime leader Henry Johnson was captured today. Sources say a major operation was launched in The Outback of Australia. Over one hundred billion dollars of heroine was captured making this the largest drug bust in recorded history."_

Diggie stops in front of the grave in Stephen's Point Cemetery. Maddie holds his hand and a rose in her other hand. Liv is to her left with three roses of her own.

"I miss you big man," Maddie says letting go of Diggie's hand and putting the rose on Parker's headstone.

"We did it. We changed the world," Liv says handing Diggie a rose.

"I'm going to take care of them. I promise," Diggie puts the rose on the headstone of Karen Rooney.

Liv puts her two roses on her dad's and Joey's headstone.

The three circle together and hug. They walk off and Diggie puts his hand back in Maddie's.

"What are you going to do now?" Diggie asks Liv as they all sit down at the Rooney house.

"I have a few movie roles lined up. I got a role for a new TV show called Voltage. They originally wanted me before everything happened but when I disappeared they canceled it. When they heard I was alive they revitalized the project and I'm going in tomorrow for the first read," Liv tells him.

"Seems pretty quick if you just heard about it," Maddie says.

"I had heard rumors and even read a mock script but then everything happened," Liv answers back.

"That's an amazing opportunity," Diggie tells her.

"My co-star is a guy named Josh. He seems pretty cool. He's never really worked on a huge project before so it's my chance to mentor someone so to speak," Liv says smiling.

"Are you moving back to L.A.?" Maddie asks her concerned.

"I convinced them that filming would be better. I'm closer to my family and Josh isn't overwhelmed," Liv stands up.

"Going somewhere?" Diggie asks her.

"Just to sleep. I've been really tired lately," Liv says leaving the kitchen.

Diggie stands up also, "Maybe it's time for a nap."

"How are you guys all sleepy? It's like four in the afternoon," Maddie teases him.

"I'm trying to get my strength back. It takes energy," Diggie laughs.

"Sleep well," Maddie kisses him.

"I will," Diggie leaves the kitchen.

Diggie wakes up two hours and stretches out on the couch. He takes his time getting up and heads back into the kitchen in search of food. As he heads in there he sees Maddie asleep at the table. He sees a book that fell on the floor and reads the title.

"How to Cope With PTSD?" He questions out loud. As he says it Maddie wakes up.

"Hey," she says smiling at him.

"Hey," he puts the book back down.

"Oh, did you read it?" she asks him.

"Just the title. Are you okay?" he sits down next to her looking concerned.

"I've just been having some nightmares lately," Maddie tells him.

"Me too. I'm just curious, why did you get the book? You can talk to me," he says looking a little hurt.

"I don't want to weigh you down with my problems. You have enough of your own," she answers him.

"You can always talk to me. It's not weighing me down if it bothers you. Listen, I've been having some nightmares of my own. Mostly being in the compound. We can't expect to just get through this unscathed. Even Liv is having issues. It's part of what we went through," Diggie puts his hand on hers.

"Thanks. I've been thinking about seeing a counselor. I used to give my mom such a hard time about being a psychologist but I see the benefits," Maddie tells him.

"I'll go with you," Diggie smiles.

"Thank you," Maddie smiles back.

Liv walks into the studio the next morning feeling invigorated. It had been a long time since she had been doing this kind of work. This TV show had the chance to be really really good and she wanted to be part of it.

"Liv Rooney?" a young woman asks her.

"Yes, can I ask who you are?" Liv responds.

"I'm Pat Moore," Pat holds her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Liv shakes her hand.

"You're here for the Voltage reading right?" Pat asks her.

"Yes. I'm really excited," Liv smiles.

"I've read a little of the script and its good," Pat says.

"Are you with the cast?" Liv asks her.

"Right now I'm Associate Producer," Pat answers her.

"Oh, I think I should've realized that," Liv says laughing.

"It's alright, I'm a little young to be a producer," Pat says laughing it off.

"Which way to the read?" Liv asks.

"This way," Pat points to a hallway.

The two head that way talking about different jobs they had done.

Liv meets her co-star Josh as she heads inside, "Josh?" she asks a tall blond teenager.

"Liv?" he asks back.

"Only if you're Josh," Liv jokes.

"Well then yes, I'm Josh," he puts his hand out.

"I'm Liv, looks like we're working together," Liv says shaking his hand.

"I've never really worked on something this big before," Josh says looking worried.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you through everything," Liv says flashing a reassuring smile.

"Help from a pretty girl? I think I can make it," Josh laughs a little.

"You have a lot to learn young one," Liv says walking to her chair.

The first few minutes go easily as Liv and Josh trade one liners from the script. Before Liv realizes the time its lunch.

Josh walks up to her, "Care to show me around?"

"Of course," Liv says flashing her smile again.

Maddie had taken a jog around Stephen's Point while Diggie took another nap. She saw Liv and some boy sitting at a table eating lunch. It took all she could to not yell out. She ran back to her house and scared the daylights out of Diggie.

"I like you Liv Rooney."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, I realize it had been a while since I updated but thanks for the views! I've enjoyed the ride. I'm thinking of a sequel but I want your thoughts for it. Thanks again!**

Liv had worked hard all day and she was glad to get home. It was just a short drive home and she was quickly inside.

As Maddie walked up to her Maddie said, "Did you forget what today was?"

Liv looked at her confused, "No?"

Maddie laughed a little, "Its Diggie's birthday!"

Liv said, "Oh, Oh!"

Maddie nodded her head, "I'm trying to keep him out of the house as long as possible. Can you help me?"

Liv sighed in the inside a little but said, "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

Maddie handed Liv her car keys, "Just drive around and keep him distracted."

Liv smiled a little, "How long?"

Maddie smiled, "An hour. Thank you!"

Diggie couldn't figure out why Liv was driving him all around Stephen's Point. She refused to tell him and kept changing the subject. He thought Liv looked a little more tired than usual but decided to say nothing about it. He knew it was his birthday and he knew Maddie was probably planning something for him. Maybe if he pressed Liv one more time he could get her to say something.

"Hey, so you're sure this has nothing to do with my birthday? Which you forgot by the way," Diggie pressed a little harder.

Liv bit her lip and shook her head, "I just wanted to hang out with you. We never really talk much anymore."

Diggie laughed, "You are busy with a new show. I think you earned that right."

Liv shook her head, "I want to know the man who is going to marry my sister."

Diggie looked at her unbelieving, "What makes you think that?"

Liv laughed but it seemed a little forced to Diggie. "You two can barely stand to be separated from each other."

Diggie shook his head, "Doesn't necessarily mean we're going to get married."

Liv pulled into a fast food parking lot, "Diggie, you and her have been through the craziest year anyone has ever dealt with. I think you and her deserve it."

Diggie smiled, "Thanks, I have been thinking about it. I need some help picking a ring. Could you help me maybe?"

Liv hugged him, "Of course. First though, we need to get back to the house."

Liv pulled up to the house just as Maddie was finishing up.

"Perfect timing," Maddie whispered. She hurried up the stairs and waited for Diggie to open the door.

"Hey Madd…." Diggie yelled stopping mid-sentence and looking around.

Maddie snickered a little but kept quiet.

She heard Diggie go into the kitchen and then come back through.

"Are you sure she's here?" Maddie heard Diggie ask Liv.

"She should be," Liv said sounding a bit worried.

"Hey guys," Maddie said walking down the stairs.

"Hey where were you?" Diggie asked her.

"Oh just looking around the house," Maddie said vaguely.

"What were you looking for?" Liv asks her playing Maddie's game.

"You'll have to go upstairs," Maddie says running up the stairs.

"I'll catch you!" Diggie yells after her.

Maddie gets into Diggie's room first and stops.

"Hey, you got a head start!" Diggie says teasing her.

"Doesn't matter, I still beat you," Maddie teases back.

Diggie looks around the room and can't believe what he sees. It's full of basketball items and radio items. One wall is full of just hoops and basketballs. The other side has an area set up for him to record a show if he wanted. It's complete with a desk and computer with a mixer board.

"Wow, this is incredible," Diggie says.

"I thought you might like it," Maddie says smiling wide.

"I'll leave you two for a minute, Liv says closing the door behind her.

"I don't know what to say," Diggie says.

"I know you want to get into broadcasting. What better way to get experience?" Maddie says.

"I have two conditions," Diggie tells her.

"And what would that be?" Maddie answers him.

"If you try out for the U.S. National Team again and you co-host on one of my shows," Diggie tells her.

"Why would you want me to try for the U.S. National Team?" Maddie asks confused.

"When you make it I can announce you playing," Diggie says laughing.

"You have yourself a deal," Maddie says kissing him.

He kisses her back and they kiss for a minute before they hear Liv's footsteps up the stairs.

"Alright, let's eat," Liv says.

The three head downstairs where Maddie pulls out some burritos.

"I know these are one of your favorites," Maddie says handing them each one.

"You know me too well," Diggie jokes.

"I'm just glad we are all safe," Liv says.

"Me too," Maddie says.

"Thank you for giving me a place to stay," Diggie says.

The three enjoy Diggie's birthday and fall asleep happily.

Sydney Johnson watched silently as her brother was brought in front of the glass in front of her. Henry Johnson's wrists and feet are shackled together.

"Hello Sydney," Henry says softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sydney demands without a greeting.

"Would you have gone along?" Henry asks her.

"I don't….know," Sydney trails off.

"Exactly. At first it was just so we could survive. Later on, however, it became a way to become rich," Henry responds.

"You still could have told me! I feel horrible knowing my money was from drugs!" Sydney screams.

"Sydney, I'm sorry," Henry trails off.

"No, don't. I'm going to figure out who's responsible for this," Sydney storms off.

Diggie sat in his room later that night contemplating his life. Ever since he had left for Australia things had gone downhill. He knew he loved Maddie. He was going to find a ring and propose to her in a few weeks.

Sydney sat in her hotel room in Stephen's Point. If anyone knew what was going on it would be Diggie.

' 


End file.
